dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trading Portal
The Trading Portal finally gives players something to do with duplicate or excess dragons. Space is limited on Dragon Isles, and sometimes there are a few extra dragons that you wish had some other use. Well, now they do. Say goodbye and send a dragon through the Trading Portal and it will leave its magic behind in the form of powerful Gemstones and magic items. These are the ingredients you need to craft the new gemstone dragons available in the Spell Shop. So, send dragons through the Trading Portal, collect the rewards, and use those to craft new dragons in the Spell Shop. When a dragon is traded, you get Gemstones based on the dragon's color(s) and rarity. *''Example: Red/Blue dragon will give you Rubies and Sapphires.'' In addition to the predetermined Gemstones a dragon leaves behind when it passes through the portal into the Dragon Realm, some uncertain, random things are sometimes left behind in a Mystery Box. Namely, random chances at other Gems, and sometimes very rare ingredients used to craft the most powerful craftable dragons. Dragons must be level 4+ to be traded. Rewards are based only on rarity, not level. All dragons take 6 hours to trade. Speed up for 30 Basic Trading Guide *'Common Dragon=' 1 Mystery Box *'Rare Dragons=' 2 Small gems both from the types attributed to the dragon traded and 1 Mystery Box. *'Super Rare Dragons=' 2 Large gems both from the types attributed to the dragon traded and 1 Mystery Box. *'Ultra Rare Dragons=' 2 Nether Dust and 1 Mystery Box. *'Triple Type Dragons=' **Rare trade for 3 small gems from the attributing dragon's types. **Super Rare trade for 2 large gems and one small gem from the attributing dragon's types. **Ultra Rare trade for 3 large gems from the attributing dragon's types. *'Mystery Box gives one random item depending on dragon rarity:' **'Common Dragon Mystery Box=' One random gem of one of the types attributed to the dragon traded. **'Rare/Super Rare/Ultra Rare Dragon Mystery Box=' Nether Dust, Spell Scroll, Lotus Blossom, Small Random Gem. Single Type Dragons Trading List Notes *This feature was originally released exclusively to players with iOS devices. **The was released on Android Jan. 15, 2015. *Single type dragons that can be purchased with coins can not be traded. **The Lotus, Rainbow and Ninja dragons even though purchased with gold, can not be traded. *The Gemstone, Gold, Arcane, Dark, Tarot, and Elemental type dragons can not be traded. *With the exception of the Diamond Prism Dragon the Rainbow type dragons can not be traded. *Arctic Isles dragons can not be traded. *The Olympus Type trades for nothing so any dragon with the Olympus type will only give gems from the other type attributed to the dragon traded. (Ex. Athena trades for 2 small Topaz and 1 Mystery Box) *The Time Travel Dragon is the only Ultra Rare triple type dragon that can be traded. *Since the Humble Harvest Dragon Tales Event, the grand prize of any Dragon Tales cannot be traded. **Since the Forbidden Love Dragon Tales Event, no dragon received from Dragon Tales can be traded. *Dragons that are obtained as grand prizes of Leaderboard Events cannot be traded. **Since the Mysteries of the Jungle Leaderboard Event, dragons obtained exclusively as milestone prizes from Leaderboard Events cannot be traded. *Since the Winter Wonderland World Event, dragons obtained from World Events cannot be traded. *The was expired and renamed the Dragon Portal on February 20, 2018. Category:Market Category:Building